Jaded: Part One
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: AU Remy LeBeau is certain he has found the girl of his dreams. But will life and circumstances get in the way of his mission to earn her love in return? Will time forever be his enemy? And will his arranged marriage to a certain Assassin ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! I'm goin' outside!" Remy called out as he pushed open the screen door and ran outside. Before his father could approve or disapprove, Remy was already past the mailbox at the end of the driveway and sprinting towards the lake to meet up with his brother Henri. It was a scorching hot summer day and Remy wanted nothing more than to hang out with his big brother and his friends at the lake. Remy was 13 years old, a good 5 years younger than his foster brother, but age never mattered between them. Henri and Remy interacted as if they were equals. That's just how it had always been ever since Jean Luc adopted Remy all those years ago.

Running with the grace and speed of a jaguar, Remy made it to the lake which was about 3 miles away within 10 minutes. An incredibly agile young man, Remy could run away from anything which was a good trait for a thief in training.

"Bonjour, Frère (Hello, Brother)! Ya come ta take a swim?" Henri smiled when he noticed his brother sprinting over to him.

"Oui, Remy's sweatin' his butt off." Remy replied through ragged breaths as he stopped in front of the taller young man.

"Ya shouldn' of ran den. Ya always so impatient, Remy." Henri chastised with a smirk as he reached over and tousled his brother's unruly auburn hair slightly damp with perspiration.

"Yea, yea..." Remy replied with a roll of his blood red and ebony eyes as he rid himself of his shirt and tossed it to the pile of clothes that were gathered by a large tree. As he was about to kick his sneakers off, Remy glanced up and noticed a young girl swimming with a group of other girls about the same age.

"Who's de fille?" Remy asked softly as he examined her. She was beautiful and couldn't have been more than 14 by the looks of her. She had long brown hair that was similar in hue to a bar of chocolate. He sighed to himself as he wondered what it smelled like.

"Who?" Henri asked as he followed his brothers line of vision over at the group of girls.

"De brunette. Remy never seen her here befo'." Remy said dreamily as he watched her and her friends splash about the water and laugh girlishly.

"She be Cynthia. She jus' moved here from New York City wit' her auntie. Why, homme? Do ya like her?" Henri smiled.

"Remy can't like her, Henri. He never met her." Remy replied as he looked away and kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his socks.

"Well dat can be remedied, c'mon." Henri grinned as he took his brothers wrist and pulled him along until they were by Cynthia and her friends. When Remy got closer he caught a glimmer of the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. They reminded him of diamonds...but only the rarest kind. The rarest and most precious diamonds cast a blue hue when the light hit it just right. Her eyes were just like that...rare and precious framed by long eyelashes.

"Good afternoon, Femmes." Henri crooned to the teenagers with a charming smile. Most of the girls swooned and said 'hello'.

"Ya come ta swim wit' us, Henri?" A blonde asked hopefully.

"Non, Henri be here on business. It has come ta my attention dat a certain younger brother has taken an interest in one o' you filles." Henri smiled teasingly at Remy who was now blushing in embarrassment. The girls swooned in excitement and started to giggle.

"Well, who is she?" A redhead asked with a smile.

"Cynthia, could ya come over here, Chere?" Henri replied as Remy struggled to get out of the grip his brother still had on his wrist. The brunette smiled and swam closer to the waters edge and looked up at Remy who couldn't help but smile back at her. Up close, she looked heavenly. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi." She said sweetly. Her voice was like warm honey.

"Bonjour..." Remy squeaked out shyly. Remy was never the awkward type or the shy type...but then again, he had never met a girl like this before. His stomach churned with butterflies as their eyes met...ice blue against fire red and black. She made his blood run cold.

"Do you have a name?" Cynthia grinned up at him.

"R-remy. My name's Remy." He stuttered.

"I'm Cynthia...everyone calls me Cyndi though. You coming in?" She smiled.

"Oui. I mean, yea...yes." Remy smirked shyly down at her as Henri released his grip on his brothers wrist and pushed him into the lake with a grin. With a gasp, Remy fell into the water and he popped out of the water moments later uttering swear words in French which he made sound more elegant than they really were. Cyndi laughed and swam over to Remy.

"Big brothers are a pain in the ass. I should know, I have two." She replied sympathetically. Remy smirked boyishly and treaded water as she came closer to him.

"So, what did Henri mean when he said you were interested in me?" She laughed softly.

"Remy jus' never seen a more belle femme in his life..." He admitted as he closed his eyes and mentally wished he hadn't just said all that. He opened his eyes again when he heard her chuckle.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." She smiled.

"Really?" Remy asked.

"Yea, I don't hear compliments like that often." She replied.

"Remy has a hard time believin' dat, Chere." He grinned, returning to his normal charming self. She blushed as Remy dipped his head under the water and swam closer to her, their bodies not more than a foot away now. She couldn't believe such a handsome boy was flirting with her, let alone interested in her. Back home, the boys were cruel to her mostly because of what she was...a mutant and that was partly the reason why she left New York. She had grown sick of being picked on for something she couldn't help. Her Aunt Diane thought the south would be just what she needed and so far, Cyndi was beginning to think she was right as she looked over the young Cajun in front of her.

"Ya like de bayou so far, Chere?" Remy asked.

"It's different." Cyndi said gently.

"Different bad or different good?" He asked.

"I dunno yet." She chuckled, her eyes catching the sun looking almost white in the light.

"Ya'll like it. It jus' takes gettin' used ta. Remy bet dat chya used ta big buildings an' lotsa noise, non?" He smiled softly.

"Yea. Last week I was walking past the Empire State Building...now I'm swimming in a lake in Louisiana." She chuckled.

"Well, Remy hope dat ya like it. He's lookin' forward ta seein ya around mo' often." He replied charmingly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." She grinned.

"Who says I'm not?" He smirked with a wink. For a boy of 13, he sure did know his way around a woman.

"Then I'd say I'm in trouble..." She chuckled as she swam back over to her friends. Remy bit his lip and watched her for a moment before swimming to the other side where Henri was. He had to get to know this girl. He just had to. By the end of the summer, he was convinced that she would be his if all went accordingly.

That night...

There was to be neighborhood barbeque that everyone was invited to, so hoping Cyndi would be there; Remy showered, dressed and put on his best cologne. He needed to look exceptional to impress her. He could tell she was the type that didn't fall for the standard pick-up lines and routines...not that he was EVER tacky enough to use tricks like that. He was Remy LeBeau...ladies man...man about town. He was above using tactless tricks, his charm spoke for itself.

Besides, Cyndi was a city girl. City girls were sophisticated. He would need to be sophisticated for her.

"Hot date, Lil brother?" Henri asked with a smirk as he watched Remy come bounding down the stairs dressed just a little nicer.

"Non...can't a homme look nice? Sheesh. An' t'anks fo' tossin' Remy in de lake...dat was real sweet." Remy replied as he reached the foot of the stairs and shoved the older boy into the wall.

"Easy dere! It got ya talkin', didn' it?" He asked.

"Well, oui. But dat was embarrassin'. Ya never do stuff like dat." Remy whined.

"Remy...it was a conversation starter...ya should be t'ankin' me." Henri smirked as he walked away. Remy shook his head in annoyance and headed outside where there were picnic tables set up and hoards of people chatting and laughing. He loved when the summer came, everyone seemed to come together. After wandering for a while, he came across Cyndi dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, work boots and a tight black tank top. Very hip-hop inspired, very cool. Very New York City. He gave his own attire the once over before walking over to her and her Aunt with a confident smile.

"Hey, Remy." She smiled once she saw him.

"Hey. Knew I'd see ya around." He smiled casually. Her Aunt a woman in her mid fourties smiled over at the teenaged boy and nudged her niece for an introduction.

"This is my Aunt Di. Aunt Di, this is Remy. We met today at the lake." Cyndi replied as her Aunt stuck out her hand and Remy shook it politely.

"It's a pleasure. You made quite an impression on my niece...she talked about you from the time she got home till we got here." Aunt Di smiled. Cyndi blushed and turned her pretty face away. Briefly, Remy mourned the loss.

"Ya niece made quite de impression on Remy, Madame." He smiled which made Cyndi look back at him and smile shyly at the young Cajun.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't get into too much trouble, Cyn." Aunt Di warned playfully as she walked away.

"A day doesn't go by where that woman doesn't embarrass me in front of someone..." Cyndi groaned after the coast was clear. Remy laughed, his unique eyes glittering as his face lit up.

"You think I'm kidding?" She smirked as she perched a hand on her hip. He shook his head and smiled.

"Non, ya jus' make Remy laugh, Chere." He replied honestly.

"You wanna take a walk or something?" She asked, her New York accent thick but still endearingly cute.

"Oui. Ya can tell Remy 'bout de big city." He smiled as they started to walk down the dirt road not too far away from the party.

XXXXXXXXX

"My friend Sabrina, she knows this guy who breakdances at Penn Station...we went to see him perform one day before I left. It was wicked cool." Cyndi replied excitedly as she rammbled on and on about where she was from and Remy couldn't get enough of it. He simply listened and smiled. He had never seen a girl's eyes light up so much when she spoke.

"I can't believe you've never been up North. You'd love it. You don't seem like everyone else down here." Cyndi smiled over at Remy.

"Why's dat?" He asked with a smirk.

"You don't strike me as a small town kind of boy. Something tells me you'll move on to bigger and better things once you get out of school." She smiled.

"Like wha'?" He chuckled amused.

"I don't know...Las Vegas...Los Angeles...you don't belong down here. It's too slow. You look like you need some excitement." She replied.

"Remy always wanted ta see does places. Maybe we go dere together, Chere." He smirked.

"You never know. Maybe we will." She smiled as they walked along.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, cut it out!" Cyndi yelled as two boys followed her closely, knocking her books out of her hands and into the dirt of the road.

"Wha' are ya gon' do, petite? Get ya demon eyed freak o' a boyfriend ta fight us?" The taller of the two teased as she knelt down to pick up her stuff.

"Remy's _not _my boyfriend." Cyndi sighed as she dusted off her books and stood once again, facing the bullies. She had gotten used to this. School had been a real pain in the ass ever since she moved. Though no one truly had cause to pick on Cyndi, they knew she hung around Remy...the mutant, and simply doing that made her vulnerable to bullying. If they had only known that she was a mutant as well, things would've been much worse for her so she put up with being teased and harassed. She couldn't fight back unless she wanted the whole entire town to know what she was. Hell, Remy didn't even know what she was and she preferred to keep things that way for as long as possible.

"Ya know, if ya lost the freak, ya'd be pretty popular." The shorter, chubbier boy replied.

"Popularity is for people who are so insecure with themselves that they feel they need to push others around to feel good about themselves." Cyndi replied cheekily as she began to walk away.

"Is dat wha' ya t'ink, petite?" The chubby one smirked as he and the taller boy followed her.

"Yea...now go eat something. You're losing your _sexy_ figure with all this walking you're doing." She spat out as her steps quickened. She knew that was a dumb move but she couldn't help it. She was just naturally sarcastic; it was the Brooklyn girl in her that made her do it.

"Ya gon' regret dat. See ya in class tomorrow...ya won' last de day." The chubby one threatened as he and his friend stopped walking after her. She rolled her eyes and kept her pace. It was times like these when she wished Remy went to public school instead of being home schooled. At least he could protect her instead of her always being pushed around on the way home from school or being shoved against the lockers when she walked from class to class. It wasn't even that she wasn't pretty or anything; it was the fact that she hung around a mutant. It was guilt by association that got her into trouble everyday. If she had chosen to befriend jerks like the two who had just picked on her, she could've been popular and she knew this, but popularity meant nothing to her. She didn't want to be one of those girls that teased the less developed or less attractive girls. She didn't have a cruel bone in her body.

She sighed and headed home where she would change before going over to Remy's house to do homework with him.

"Ya quiet today, Chere. Somet'in wrong?" Remy noticed, casting a sideways glance at his dear friend.

"No, why do you say that?" She asked gently not looking up from her notebook as she wrote.

"Ya look sad...an' ya not talkin'. Remy usually has ta beg ya ta shut up..." He smirked playfully as he nudged her softly with his elbow. The right corner of her mouth perked up a bit but wouldn't grant Remy a full smile but it was better than nothing in his book.

"I t'ink we need ta go do somet'in fun. We been at dis fo' 2 hours." He declared as he shot up from the kitchen table and shut her books.

"Heeeeeeeeeey..." She whined as she looked up at him.

"C'mon...we're goin ta de lake." He smiled as he extended his hand to her and she reluctantly took it, letting him tug her out of her chair and to her feet.

"Remy, I have a report due tomorrow...I gotta finish it." She whined as he proceeded to pull her out the door and down the gravel driveway towards the road. He smiled and looked at her over his shoulder.

"We haven't gone ta de lake in weeks, Chere." He said with a grin.

"Just for a little while, Cajun. Then we gotta go back, my Aunt'll kill me if I'm not home by dark...again." She sighed as they walked along the quiet road. Once they arrived at the lake, Remy grinned to himself when he found that they were the only people there. He loved being alone with her there. It was where they first met and today, Remy hoped she would let him kiss her there for the first time. He had spent the entire summer thinking of ways to do it and today would be the day.

They walked over to the dock and sat down at the end of it, taking off their shoes and letting their bare feet dip into the water. Cyndi would giggle every so often when a fish would swim up and brush against her toes thinking they were a fisherman's bait or something, and Remy would in turn smirk at the sheer sound of her laughter. It was unbridled, uncontrolled and simply adorable. If there were ever a way to personify her; it was through her laugh.

"Chere?" He said softly after a good 10 minutes of silence.

"Mmm?" She mumbled as she gazed out at the sun getting ready to set behind the trees ahead of them. Remy bit his lip and tentatively scooted himself closer to her, their shoulders touching now.

"Are you cold?" She asked, noticing him coming closer to her.

"Non...Remy jus'...wanna sit a lil' closer." He said gently as he studied the profile of her exquisite face. The slight curve of her forehead, the length of her thick eyelashes, the slope of her nose with its subtle upturn at the tip, the pout of her pink lips which were parted at the moment and looking oh-so-kissable.

"And you talk about _me_ being quiet today." She accused with a grin after another 5 minutes of silence had passed.

"Remy's been meanin' ta ask ya somet'in." He finally said in a quiet voice that sounded foreign coming out of his own mouth.

"Alright. Hit me with it." She smiled as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"Dunno how ta say it, Chere." He sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his short auburn hair, trying desperately to keep his unruly bangs at bay.

"Since when don't you have words?" She asked with a giggle, her blue eyes glistening in the reddish-orange glow the sun gave off. Remy shrugged childishly in response.

"Just say it. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be." She replied.

'Easy fo' her ta say...' Remy thought to himself. He sighed and decided to finally just come out with it.

"Can I kiss ya?" He asked in an unsure tone.

"You want to kiss _me_?" She repeated, making sure she had really heard what she thought she had heard.

"Oui. Can I?" He said as he moved just a little closer to her.

"I-I guess. I guess that'd be alright." She said gently. What harm could their be in just one little kiss?

"Ever kiss a boy befo'?" He asked softly as they turned to face each other. She shook her head slowly and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"You've probably kissed a bunch of girls." She replied. He shrugged and nodded. Sure, he had been kissing since he was 5 and he had even kissed a couple of the girls at Cyndi's school, but it never meant anything to him. What was a young man to do when a girl threw herself at him? It was the work of a true gentleman to politely kiss back then turn a pretty young woman away. This lesson was instilled in Remy thanks to Henri.

"Never meant not'in." He replied. When she didn't turn back, Remy reached up and held her chin in his hands and turned her face to his.

"Remy'd really like ta be ya first kiss, Chere..." He whispered.

"Why's that?" She asked with a little smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle.

"Jus' coz..." He said, sounding dumber than he had intended.

'Merde. _Coz_? Wha' kinda answer is dat, homme?! She not gon' let ya now...' Remy scolded himself.

She chuckled and looked down but before she could completely turn away again, Remy leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. At first, she was caught off guard and kept her lips tight but once she warmed up to things, her mouth relaxed and she closed her eyes while Remy caressed her lips with his practiced mouth. As a boy who recently turned 14, he was far too good at this Cyndi had concluded and kissing him felt dangerous. Wonderful. Scary. Perfect. She couldn't quite decide which it was as her mind was reeling.

Upon hearing her whimper in response to his kisses, Remy couldn't help but smile in satisfaction against her mouth and when she started to kiss him back his heart soared. Reluctantly, he pulled away when he felt her starting to move away and their eyes never left the others.

"We shouldn't be kissing..." She said gently as she finally broke eye contact a moment later and turned her face away yet again.

"Wha'? Why?" He asked gently. He couldn't comprehend anyone denying themselves the simplest of life's pleasures...especially after a kiss like that.

Silence.

"Wasn' it nice, Chere?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She admitted. She couldn't lie to him but God save her for the way he had made her feel just then. She didn't feel like a kid anymore...and it scared her.

As if needing another reason to be upset, she wondered what would her Aunt Di think about her kissing boys? And it was bad enough she got harassed at school just for being Remy's friend...what would happen to her once people knew that they had kissed? Surely he would tell Henri who would in turn tell his friends...

"Den wha's wrong?" He asked. Suddenly, she got up, slipped into her flip flops and grimaced.

"I have to go home...the sun's down and my Aunt's gonna kill me." Cyndi said abruptly as she started to walk off. Confused, Remy grabbed his sneakers and slipped his feet into them so he could catch up to her.

"Wait...don' go, Chere..." He said breathlessly.

"Remy, I can't stay. I'm already in big trouble thanks to you...if I get home in the next 15 minutes, it won't be as bad." She sighed as she continued to walk.

"But, Chere...?" He called after her.

"Leave me alone, LeBeau." She called over her shoulder as she walked off towards the road. He sighed and his face fell in sadness. He hadn't meant to get her into trouble, he really hadn't. He just wanted to spend a little time with her since he rarely saw her during the week while she was in school. How would he make things up to her and would she even want to talk to him the next day? He groaned at the thought and started for home.

The next day...

Remy waited by the gates of Cyndi's school for her to come out and once she finally appeared, Remy's eyes lit up. Hopefully, she wasn't too mad still.

"Bonjour, Chere." He smiled from his spot leaning against a large oak tree.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked softly, walking past him.

"Non...Remy has somet'in fo' ya." He replied, his smile unwavering despite her bad attitude. She stopped and smiled a little, turning around to face her friend.

"What?" She asked.

"Fo' you, mon ange." He said gently as he thrust a bouquet of flowers towards her.

"Thank you, Remy. That's very, very sweet." She said as she took them.

"Remy's hopin' dat he didn' get ya into too much trouble last nigh'..." He replied as he walked her towards her house.

"It wasn't so bad." She said as she hooked arms with him and they walked along the dirt road.

"Jes suis desole, Chere. Not fo' de kiss, though." He smirked.

"I'm not sorry about that either." She admitted with a smile. At that, his heart felt as if it would burst into a million pieces because it was so full.

"Maybe we coul' do it again?" He asked curiously.

"When it feels right...sure." She replied coyly.

"It didn' feel righ' last nigh'?" He chuckled. There was no response, just a laugh.

"I dunno what I felt last night..." She smirked over at him.

"Didn' feel bad though, did it?" He smirked back, two dimples showing on either side of his mouth as he did this.

"I'm not gonna get myself in anymore trouble by answering that..." She said with a coy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing down at his lap, Remy inwardly smiled to himself as his fingers languidly stroked through soft chocolately colored strands of hair. It wasn't so much the hair that brought the smile to his face but who the hair was attached to. He and Cyndi had become so close after their first kiss and they had kissed again several times since then. The young Cajun had never felt so alive before and never thought a pair of lips could send him straight to Heaven with the angels. But there she was gazing up at him with bright blue eyes that he just wanted to dive into and get lost in forever. She was his angel on Earth. He was convinced of this.

"Remy?" She said gently.

"Oui, Chere?" He replied.

"I just wanted to say that I like you a lot. I've never felt so comfortable with a boy before." She smiled sweetly at him.

"De feelin' is mutual. Ya make dis Cajun feel like a man." He smirked.

"How's _that_?" She giggled as she rolled over and folded her arms across his thigh and nestled her chin on them.

"Dunno. Ya jus' make Remy feel different." He admitted.

"You make me feel different, too." She smiled up at him. After a moment of quiet, she spoke again.

"So, what are we doing today? It's a Saturday morning and here we are stuck in your room like a bunch of losers." She smirked.

"Whateva ya wanna do, Chere. Remy follow if ya lead 'im, ya know dat." He flirted.

"Oh stop." She chided as she rolled those pretty eyes and gave him a look that told him to quit kissing her ass.

"Remy follow his belle femme anywhere...even into de depths of hell wit' de Devil himself." He smirked.

"You're too nice, you know that? Calling me pretty all the time...you're gonna give me an ego." She replied as she sat up and hugged her knees into her chest.

"Ya deserve ta know. Part o' Remy t'inks ya already do though, dat's why ya get away wit' so much." He smirked as he gave her a wink.

"Puh-lease...you get away with just as much." She said with yet another roll of her eyes.

"Buuuuuuuuuut, everybody know dere's not'in like a pretty face." Remy insisted. Suddenly, one of his pillows connected with his face in an unceremoniously hard thwack.

"Hey?!" Remy whined, realizing that she had just declared a pillow fight.

"Hey nothing! Arm yourself or be prepared to suffer the consequences of being beat to death by a girl." She teased as she struck him in the shoulder and stood on the bed to get a better view of him. He bit his lip and grabbed one of the pillows of his bed and proceeded to engage her in all out feather stuffed combat. A good 5 minutes into it, Remy was sure he had beaten her into submission when she fell onto the bed and had started to whimper. He hadn't meant to make her cry though, that was something he desperately avoided at all costs. His handsome face softened as he knelt down next to her and stroked her arm soothingly.

"Chere? Are ya ok?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Why do you have to hit so damn hard?" She sniffled, her hair covering most of her face from sight.

"Awwww, Chere...Remy's sorry. He didn' mean ta hurt ya." He cooed gently to her as he brushed her hair aside and paused when he noticed she wasn't crying and there were no tears. Merde. He had been had.

"Take that, you dirty Swamp Rat!" She smirked as she reached behind her and beaned him with another pillow.

"Vous petite menteur (You little liar)!" Remy groaned as he rubbed his head gingerly.

"I guess you were right, LeBeau. Pays to have a pretty face." She teased.

"Ya gon' get it..." Remy threatened playfully as he crawled on top of her, pinning her down to the bed with her arms above her head and his bottom half keeping her legs at bay.

"Do your worst, Cajun." She smirked. There was something about this that made all the joking end for Remy. There was nothing really sexual in the situation...and yet, he couldn't help but feel warm all over at the prospect of being on top of her. They were both just 14, but Remy's hormones had been working overtime lately and he couldn't help but be interested in his Chere just a little bit more than innocently. It was only natural. He wondered if she was interested in him, too.

"What's wrong, Remy?" Came Cyndi's gentle voice. Remy hadn't spoken for at least a minute and had this look on his face as if he were in deep thought.

"Not'in." He smiled, shaking out of his daze and gazing back down at her.

"Get off of me." She smirked up at him.

"Nuh uh..." He teased with a devilish grin.

"Why not? You're cutting off the circulation to my hands." She chuckled.

"Ya gotta do somet'in fo Remy befo' he let ya go." He replied cooly.

"What?" She asked.

"Give him a kiss." He smirked as he leaned his face down to hers.

"Is that all?" She asked as she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Not like dat." He replied. Her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at him suspiciously. What was he talking about? How else would she kiss him?

"Well, Remy was watchin' Henri wit' dis femme one nigh' an' dey were kissin' differently." He explained.

"How?" She asked.

"Can Remy show ya?" He said gently.

"I-I guess. I mean, I trust you." She said softly. With that, he wet his lips just a little and leaned down to kiss her. First, he let his bottom lip brush against her lips and once she had responded in kind, he let his tongue slip past his lips only to run along hers which were slightly parted. At this Cyndi's eyes opened and she ended the kiss there and then.

"Remy?!" She replied accusingly.

"Wha'? Remy wasn' done yet." He whined.

"Oh fine...hurry up." She sighed as she closed her eyes again and Remy leaned in for the kill once more. Again, he started out the way he had the first time, moving his lips against hers and testing the waters by running his tongue along her lips. This time, she relented and parted her lips a little bit more and he sought out her tongue which he slowly caressed with his. After a few moments of this, he pulled his lips away but not before nuzzling them to hers once more and letting his tongue flick across her perfect lips lightly. Sensually.

"Well?" He asked as he climbed off of her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were still parted as if she never wanted it to end. It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her and she couldn't believe nor try to make sense of the way she felt afterwards.

"That was really nice." She finally said as she opened her eyes and looked at him with hooded eyes. There was something different in this look. Something dangerously mature. Suddenly she wasn't Cynthia Giordano; 14 year old anymore. She was Cynthia Giordano...Woman!

"Oui." He sighed dreamily as he lay down next to her.

"You know what I wish?" She said gently as she rolled onto her side and cuddled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wha'?" He asked, looking over at her.

"That no matter what happens in life; we'll always be friends." She said thoughtfully.

"O' course, Chere. Not'in means mo' ta Remy." He replied with all his heart.

He intended to live his entire life based on that one promise.


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later...

"I swear to God, Cajun! Give that back now or you'll be sorry!" Cyndi threatened as she chased after the long legged boy a good 20 feet ahead of her.

"Ya really need ta start lockin' dis t'ing up...not dat it would keep Remy away tho'." He smirked as he clutched the journal in his right hand and skillfully hopped a high fence which now put more distance between them as she had to stop and take the time to climb it.

"I'm going to kill you, Remy LeBeau!" She growled in frustration as she finally made it over the fence and Remy was sprinting towards the lake with the speed of an Olympic track star.

This wasn't the first time Remy had stolen her diary...and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Thankfully, she had known better than to write anything damaging in it anymore. Remy had held his newfound knowledge over her head for days and finally, he had stopped...only to steal the book again for more ammo. He stopped running for a moment to let her catch up to him, knowing she hated running more than anything.

"Aww, Chere, ya wound dis Cajun. He startin' ta t'ink ya really gonna hurt 'im." He grinned as their eyes met; hers furious and his amused. He puckered his lips at her playfully, blowing her a flirty kiss and started to run off again having let her catch up enough. She sighed and gave up after another 5 minutes of this. She hated to sweat and it was way too hot out to be running around after him all afternoon long. Sensing that she wasn't behind him anymore, Remy glanced over his shoulder and stopped when he saw her plop down on the grass underneath a large willow tree.

"Does Remy win?" He called out to her as he turned around.

"Go to hell!" She called back as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow across her face, slightly red from chasing after the stupid Cajun.

"Remy save ya a seat." He joked as he started walking back to her, flipping through the pages of her diary as he did.

"There's nothing good in there anymore." She promised him, knowing that he was reading it.

"Still, i's de thrill o' de hunt. Dere's gotta be somet'in in here Remy wanna read." He replied casually as he sat down beside her. Within an instant, she had plucked the book right out of his hands and kept it out of his reach.

"Knock it off, dumbass." She chided as she swatted him in the left shoulder and he clutched it defensively.

"Owww!" He cried out dramatically. When she didn't deliver a snappy comeback or response, Remy frowned and scooted closer to her.

"Chere? Mon ange? Ya really mad at Remy?" He asked gently as he looked over her face but before he could get her to look him in the eyes again, she turned away from him and gave him her back.

"Amour...Je suis désolé. Je déteste pour voir que vous dérangez (I'm sorry. I hate to see you upset)." He cooed to her softly as he crawled over to her, letting his head drop to her neck which he kissed slowly and deliberately. He heard her sigh deeply and about a moment later, she moved away from him.

"That doesn't always solve everything..." She said softly.

"But, it does help, non?" He replied lightly with a sparkle in his unique eyes.

They had never flat out declared themselves as a couple, but it was simply understood that no one was to ask Cyndi out or they would have a very jealous, very angry Cajun to deal with. And girls knew to stay away from him as well; though sometimes Remy foolishly welcomed the attention...another reason he and Cyndi fought so much. Their relationship was complicated...they were best friends first and foremost, but then there was something more. A chemistry that neither could deny. Though they fought like stray dogs over a chicken bone...they knew they were meant for each other and so did everyone else around them.

"It's not going to work this time." She sighed as she got up and stormed away from him, tossing her diary in his direction.

"Read it. I don't care." She replied casually as she walked away, heading towards the docks. Feeling defeated, Remy picked up the book and followed after her dejectedly. He watched her for the longest time before he had the nerve to come over to her again. He watched as she laid out on the dock and selflessly let the sun claim her skin. He watched as she closed her eyes and raised the hem of her tank top so it would rest just under her breasts; hoping to add to her tan. He loved her body. She was a goddess among so many flat-chested, blemish ridden teenaged girls. Her beauty had only grown since they had met and he hated the fact that he wasn't the first to notice. Many boys had attempted to ask Cyndi out. Many tried and all had failed...mostly because Remy would sabotage them in hopes that she would be his and only his.

"Vous allez être la mort de moi (You're going to be the death of me), Chere." He whispered softly as he continued to watch her. She kicked off her flip flops and stretched out in a very cat-like manner, not thinking that anyone would be around and hoping that Remy had had the good sense to just go home and leave her alone. The young Cajun bit his bottom lip and watched as she stretched...her breasts pushing out just a little and her back arching...her lips parting and looking desperate for a kiss. Remy groaned in frustration knowing that if he went over there, she would most likely tear him a new one but he couldn't stay away. He never could.

He waited a few more minutes before walking over to her and lying down beside her. He placed her diary down on the dock before he turned onto his side and watched her contently.

"You're a stubborn boy...has anyone ever told you that?" She asked, not opening her eyes and knowing he was there by the scent of his cologne filling her sinuses.

"Oui, petite. Everyone Remy's ever met." He smirked as his eyes openly roamed over her blossoming figure.

"Maybe they're onto something." She deadpanned. He chuckled and rolled onto his back again, closing his eyes so the light wouldn't bother them. He didn't anticipate that he would've fallen asleep, but about an hour later, he was woken up to the sound of a splash and water lightly sprinkling onto his face. He opened his eyes and brought one hand up to dry his eyes and sat up to see what was going on. Cyndi had left...or at least her body did, her clothes were still on the dock beside him. He looked out into the water and caught a glimpse of her in the water, dressed only in her bra and underwear. His entire body grew stiff when he saw her and he desperately wanted to join her, but suddenly his brother Henri came running over to him.

"Papa needs ta see ya, frère." Henri replied as Remy stood and faced the older young man.

"Quel est erroné (What's wrong)?" Remy asked.

"Affaires de guilde (Guild business). Allez à la maison tout de suite (Go home right away)." Henri said as he looked over Remy's shoulder and gave Cyndi a polite wave to which she returned and happily kept swimming.

"En ce moment (Right now)?" Remy groaned as he nonchalantly motioned over to Cyndi, but being sure she didn't see him do it.

"Allez ou le Papa sera très fâché avec vous (Go or Papa will be very angry with you)." Henri said as he walked off. Remy sighed and looked over at Cyndi, casting a disappointed gaze at her before he followed his brother back home.

XXXX

"Remy?" Jean Luc's deep voice came from in the living room.

"Oui? Wha' is it?" Remy asked as he walked into the room only to be greeted with a lanky blonde and what appeared to be her father and older brother. The girls brother seemed very disgusted to even be in their house and simply stood in the corner while his father and sister sat on a couch across from Jean Luc.

"Remy, mon garçon (my boy). Come, I'd like ya ta meet de Boudreaux family." Jean Luc replied with a jovial smile.

"Wha'? Dey Assasins, Papa. Remy mos' certainly don' wanna meet dem." Remy replied, recognizing the last name and casting a glare at the visitors.

"Remy, ya'll best sit ya ass down o' so help me-" Jean Luc began, his voice rising in anger and frustration at his youngest son. Remy sighed and cut his adoptive father off by sitting down beside him but defiantly keeping his glare. He kept his mouth shut as the two fathers began a conversation about the Guilds and how much they would like to end the hatred between the two. When the word marriage hit the air; Remy was all ears.

"Ya see Remy, we'd like ya ta get ta know lil' Bella. She be a great fille. You both migh' hit it off an'-" Bella's father explained. Remy glanced over in horror at his own father who seemed to be agreeing with the strange man. Had Jean Luc never met Cyndi? Did he not remember that Remy was in love with _her_? He felt like he was going insane or something.

This simply couldn't be happening.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa? How coul' ya?" Remy asked softly after the Boudreax's had left.

"Remy, ya over-reactin'. Did anyone say dat ya had ta do anyt'in?" Jean Luc replied casually.

"But, de fate o' de Guilds is on Remy now...how coul' he _not _feel pressured? O' course he gotta do somet'in!" Remy asked incredulously.

"All dat we asked was dat ya give Bella a chance. I know dat ya like Cyndi-" The older man replied as he got up from the couch and lit himself a cigar, drawing in the dirty smoke and letting it out in a small puff.

"I mo' den like Cyndi, Papa, an' ya know dat. I can' jus' fo'git bout her coz ya tell me ta." Remy challenged as he got up from the couch as well and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Jus' spend some time wit' de girl. Do it fo' ya papa, neh?" Jean Luc sighed in frustration, casting his youngest boy a look of exasperation.

"Non. Remy'll do no such t'ing." Remy said with a glare as his red on black eyes locked with dark brown ones that were now staring angrily back at him.

"Ya gon' do it an' ya gonna bring de Guilds together. Ya have no choice. I tried ta be diplomatic bout dis, but ya better be nice ta dat girl an' start makin friends wit' her. In fact, ya takin' her ta a movie tomorrow nigh'. I'm gonna set up de whole t'ing." Jean Luc replied smugly, thinking that would shut the boy up but Remy simply rolled his eyes.

"Remy, sometimes a man has ta put his needs ta de side fo de benefit o' others." Jean Luc lectured.

"Is dis why ya adopted Remy? Ta take away his righ' ta happiness?" Remy shot back angrily. Little did he know this whole thing _was _something that had been talked about since the day Remy was discovered. Members of both Guilds believed the prophecy of the boy with the 'devils eyes' who would bring peace to the Guilds and unite them with a marriage between the Guilds. This was partly the reason Jean Luc chose to adopt Remy...that and his extreme fondness of the boy. But, at the moment, he was anything but pleased with him.

"I've given ya everyt'in ya ever wanted! Spoiled ya rotten! How dare ya speak ta me dat way!" Jean Luc roared. Remy had heard enough and decided to retreat to his bedroom where he bumped into Henri.

"An ya knew bout dis, din't ya?" Remy replied accusingly.

"Remy...I was jus de messenger." Henri said gently, looking guiltier than he claimed to be.

"Ya always been so nice ta my Chere...was it all lies, Homme?" Remy asked with a glare.

"Non. Ya know dat I've taken quite a likin' ta de fille. But, ya gotta do wha's best fo de family. Fo' de Guild. We dependin' on ya." Henri said. Remy simply shook his head at this and went into his room, closing the door and falling down onto his bed.

That night...

Remy had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the sheets and awoke hours later to the light sound of tapping on his balcony's French doors. He sighed, rubbed his eyes a bit and got up. He walked slowly to the door and smiled a little when he saw that Cyndi had made the climb up to his bedroom's balcony. He knew how much she hated doing stuff like that.

"Are you alright? You ran off so fast before." Cyndi said softly as he let her inside the dark room.

"Oui, Chere." He lied. Cyndi held eye contact with him for a moment, looking deep into those expressive orbs he possessed. She knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're lying." She accused.

How could he even begin to tell her? Should he? His mind raced with words to say, possible reactions she would give and the consequences he would face for telling her. He decided he wouldn't tell her. He would put an end to this Bella situation, it would never bother him again and he and Cyndi could keep doing what they were doing...whatever it was. All he knew was that he was in love with the girl and he wouldn't betray his honest love for her by engaging in a lie for the sake of the Guilds. If there was one thing Remy couldn't do, it was lie about his emotions...especially love. Nothing was more serious to him.

"I's notin', Chere. Remy promises." He insisted as he shut the doors and walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek as if to verify that everything was fine. She sighed but knew not to press him any further. Whatever it was, he would tell her in good time if it was something serious.

Remy slipped out of his jeans, sneakers and socks and got back under the blankets, he couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep in that much clothing. He was usually in underwear or nothing at all and the extra clothing made him sweat in his sleep. He cringed at the moisture that had gathered at the base of his neck and dampened the hair there a bit. He hated when that happened.

"Ya wanna stay de nigh', Chere?" He asked softly, looking up at her with big, innocent eyes. He looked helpless. He looked sad. She could never say no to those eyes.

She nodded slowly and kicked off her sandals. She tentatively got out of her shorts and was left in her undergarments and a tank top; it would have to do since she hadn't planned on sleeping over. Remy opened up the blankets to her and she got in with him, snuggling closely to his warm body. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her against him and held her for the longest time. He couldn't imagine life without her; just the thought made him start to cry...something Remy simply didn't do.

"Chere...?" Remy whispered gently as a few stray tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"Mmmmm?" She mumbled, already drifting off to sleep against his chest.

"I love ya." He said in the softest tone. They had told each other that many times, sometimes in just a friendly way or even a family way...but he meant it in it's truest form that night. He truly loved her with all of his heart and he would do whatever he had to to keep her in his life.

"Love you, too..." She whispered back before she fell asleep, her face snuggled into his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed deeply before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well.

That morning...

Cyndi was the first to wake up, the sun unforgiving on her eyes causing them to snap to attention and open. She groaned as her light eyes began to tear a bit because of how bright it was and how sensitive her eyes were first thing in the morning. Once her eyes got used to the light in the room and the tearing stopped, Cyndi glanced over at Remy who was still sleeping beside her. She smiled at his face; he looked so innocent, so angelic. Then she laughed when she thought how much looks were deceiving. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before she started to try to wake him up.

"Mmmm...Donnez-moi deux minutes supplémentaires (Give me two more minutes...)..." He groaned gently as he turned over.

"I'll flash you some boob if you wake up _now_." She teased, knowing that would get him up in a hurry. Remy's eyes remained closed but a slow smirk started on his lips.

"Wit' or wit'out de bra, Chere?" He mumbled.

"Pig!" She laughed as she nudged his shoulder. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Give Remy a good mornin' kiss." He smiled as he led her face down to him with his index finger. She smirked, leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked as she pulled her mouth away from his and snuggled up to him again.

"Well, Chere...Remy kinda has somet'in ta take care o' tonigh'." He sighed gently.

"Oh, ummm, can I ask what? Or are we gonna have more secrets?" She asked in a soft voice. Remy let out a long breath and closed his eyes briefly before answering her.

"Ya know Remy don' like keepin' t'ings from ya Chere but, i's Guild stuff. Remy really can' tell ya." He replied. She nodded slowly and moved away from him. Remy watched silently as she got out of the bed, fixed her hair, dressed again and headed for his bedroom door, deciding to exit the old fashioned way as opposed to her snazzy entrance last night.

"Chere...ya know Remy can' talk bout dat stuff. Don' do dis ta him..." He whined in frustration. She didn't answer and simply kept going. Once he heard the screen door open and then harshly shut downstairs, he got out of bed and groaned loudly. This would be harder than he thought but hopefully he would get Bella to despise him so much that she would refuse to want to marry him. And besides, he was only 16...and couldn't technically get married until he was 18. But, he guessed their fathers wanted to be nice and lay down some groundwork between them in hopes they would like each other. They probably thought that if they spent as much time together as possible that they would fall in love and voluntarily go through with their vows. The plan seemed flawless...in a dream world. Neither had anticipated how smart Remy was.

Remy would make things as difficult for Bella as possible. He knew how to attract women but he also knew how to push them away. As Cyndi always said, he could be terribly annoying when he wanted to be and now was a time when he definitely wanted to be as unattractive as possible to this girl.

That night...

As Jean Luc had promised, he had set up a date for his son and Bella. They were to go to a movie of her choosing and whatever else she wanted to do. Before leaving to pick up Bella, Jean Luc gave Remy a long winded talk about the importance of family and the Guilds and how if he messed this up he would surely regret it as Jean Luc would see to his unhappiness and misery. A pep talk...LeBeau style.

Armed with a bouquet of flowers that Jean Luc had given him for his 'date', Remy got out of his fathers car at the movie theater where he would meet her. Jean Luc pulled away once he caught sight of her. The tall blonde came over to Remy looking about 10 times more happy than he was. She must have gotten a different kind of pep talk.

"Bonjour, Remy." She smiled slightly.

"Bonjour." He mumbled as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, how beautiful. T'ank you." She gushed, thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, he was extremely handsome.

"Eh, dey from Papa. Perhaps ya migh' wanna see if he wanna date ya o' somet'in." Remy shot back sarcastically. Bella shot him a look of confusion but shook it off as they walked up to the ticket window.

This would be a long night on all accounts.

XXXXX

At around 10pm, Jean Luc came back to pick up the two and bring them home. The older man's look of hope quickly changed to disappointment when he saw a very pissed off teenaged girl slide into the back seat of his car. With a smug grin on his face, Remy slid in after her. Jean Luc didn't know what to make of things but he would definitely sit the boy down and get the details. Remy was such a charming young man, he could charm the pants off of anyone...everyone knew that. For a young girl to be so seemingly disgusted with Remy so quickly blew his mind. He prayed to God that his son wasn't being foolish and sabotaging this opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next 2 years, Remy had managed to antagonize Bella enough to make her father call off the engagement claiming that forcing his daughter to marry Remy would be the 'most regrettable thing' he could ever do to his poor little girl. Jean Luc however was determined to have things go as planned so behind Remy's back, he, Henri and the Guild hatched another plan.

XXXXX

"You really won't come to prom with me, Remy?" Cyndi asked desperately as she tugged annoyingly at his trench coat sleeve.

"Remy's not de prom-in' type." He smirked.

"That's not a word, ass." She pouted as she gave up tugging at his coat and turned to look through a rack of dresses.

"Mon ange...ya wound dis Cajun wit ya words..." He said as he held his chest, namely just above his heart.

"My words aren't gonna be the only thing to-" She began to mumble under her breath as she looked through prom dress after prom dress. Remy only allowed himself to hear snippets of her angry rant, he hated upsetting her but he couldn't imagine himself getting all properly dressed in a tux just so that they could dance in her high school's gym. Even the prospect of engaging in a slow dance or two with his Chere didn't sweeten the idea to him. It all seemed too orderly...too supervised for his taste. He was likely to go crazy or get a cheerleader pregnant out of sheer boredom.

"...shove my boot up your dumb Cajun ass..." She continued to mumble as Remy tuned back into her rant. He smirked and came up close behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender waist and propping his chin on her shoulder.

"Why ya even goin'?" He asked. Though things had gotten better once she had started high school, Cyndi still wasn't fond of her graduating class. She had grown close with a bunch of girls and had even played on JV and Varsity softball for her entire stint at McAdams High...but she never forgot the way she used to be treated by some of her classmates in middle school and it jaded her. It kept her just distant enough to avoid getting hurt.

"I dunno. It's what you do. You graduate high school and you go to prom. It's an unwritten law." She sighed.

"Remy never cared much fo' de law, Chere." He smirked as he buried his face in her neck, his warm breath breezing over her skin in soft and steady puffs. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her skin smelled of jasmine and vanilla and he wanted nothing more than to stand their and sniff her all day.

"Either you're here to help me or you're leaving. I don't need your sass today." She replied only half-seriously as she perched a hand on her hip.

"Remy sass ya all day an' nigh'..." He murmured huskily against her neck as he placed an open mouthed kiss just below her ear and lowered his mouth to nip at her neck playfully.

"That's it, Cajun. Go away!" She chided as she peeled his arms off of her, turned around and pushed against his broad chest.

"No flirtin' today?" He asked disappointedly.

"No flirting...EVER." She replied as she turned around and picked a random black dress off of the rack and escaped to the fitting room. He chuckled and sat down at a chair just outside of the fitting room, waiting for her to come out so he could sweet talk her into submission. Remy smirked to himself as a petite saleswoman walked past him who was obviously intrigued by the handsome young man and openly gave him a wink as she slowed her strut for him to watch her. Just as he was about to get up and introduce himself to the sales-vixen, Cyndi came out of her fitting room stall and got in front of a 3 way mirror. Remy snapped back to attention and looked inside at her dressed in a figure hugging evening gown that was strapless and clung to every curve Remy dreamt of clinging to himself.

"If you can avoid being a jerk for a minute, can you come in here and zip up the back of my dress?" She called out to him, holding the dress up as it was not completely on her yet and would've fallen down if she had let go. He bit his lip at this and shot up from his seat to help her. He couldn't imagine this beautiful young woman going to her prom dateless. He simply couldn't let this go on, it was far too tragic. It was simply devastating for all that beauty to go to waste. But, he couldn't go to a _prom_...it wasn't his style but he would definitely have to do something about this.

He came up behind her and zipped up the dress, allowing his fingertips the pleasure of brushing against her bare back as he did this. She looked so amazingly sexy. Gone were the days when he would call her angelic and truly mean it like he used to. There was nothing holy about the way she looked just then and there was certainly nothing Christ-like about the way Remy was looking at her. Nothing chaste about the voluptuousness that had taken over her figure. Every muscle, every single bone in his body ached for her at that moment and it was all he could do to keep from pouncing her like a wild beast.

"Well?" She asked softly as she turned around to face him. But he didn't answer her. There were no words.

"Remy?" She said gently as her arched eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Sorry...ya look very belle." He mumbled, knowing the words he chose were nowhere near close to what he was feeling.

"You hate it, don't you? You can say it; I didn't spend any real time picking it out. You saw me just grab it off the rack. You won't hurt my feelings." She chuckled.

"I's quite de opposite, Chere. Ya look incredible." He admitted in a soft voice that Cyndi hadn't heard in so long. Remy had grown to be quite a confident, handsome young man, women wanted him and he was more than obliging when one struck his fancy which was often. He had grown cocky. Sexy. Obnoxious. Even charming. All the things he wasn't when they had first met and when this man got quiet or soft-spoken...it meant something. It meant that she had broken past the cool facade he had invented and made him feel something real for a change but whatever he was feeling...made him look at her in a way that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her face softened as she turned around and motioned towards the zipper of her dress which he unzipped for her. She sighed and walked back into the fitting room to put her clothes back on. Remy sighed as well and went to sit back down on his chair outside of the room.

"What are we doing, Cajun?" She asked softly as she came out of the fitting room moments later and hung the dress on a rack of unwanted garments.

"Wha' do ya mean, Chere? Ain't we shoppin'?" He asked softly as he looked up.

"Are we dating? Are we not dating? Are we friends? More than friends?" She said as she stood in the doorway of the fitting room and faced him with arms crossed over her chest, eyes staring directly into his covered by his sunglasses.

"Remy t'ought dat we were very...well, extremely loosely datin' one another." He replied honestly. He didn't know how else to describe their relationship.

It was unconventional at best.

"Then why are you the way you are?" She asked.

"Wha'? Wha' way?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. Lord knows you're not a virgin anymore...but here I am, stupidly saving myself for you. I feel like an asshole." She replied. Her words stung, but he knew she wasn't lying. It was true; he hadn't been an angel as of late. And he often tossed around the pros and cons of waiting for her, but somehow in his thick head...the cons outweighed the pros...Especially when a hot little thing (whose name he could never seem to remember) practically threw herself at him last year. He had been a sexual beast ever since. It wasn't completely selfish though, Remy always reasoned that sex let him release any sexual frustration that he held for Cyndi...so his wanting of her didn't physically ache him like it used to. But, on the other hand...what he was doing could be considered cheating...if they were in a normal relationship, that is.

"I can't do this anymore, Remy." She sighed as she pushed away from the wall and started to walk away from him. Remy jaw dropped and he shot up from his seat to chase after her. She couldn't have meant it...right?

"Chere...mon amour...mon ange..." Remy called after her as he struggled to keep up with her, her feet seeming to have been equipped with rockets as he couldn't catch up to her like usual.

"Just go away. Aren't you tired of this?" She asked finally as she turned around and let Remy meet up with her.

Tired of it? It hadn't really begun. And how the hell could he be tired of her? He loved her.

"Non. Remy been waitin' fo ya ta tell him ya were ready ta really be wit' him. All dis time; Remy's been waitin' on you." He said gently.

"Maybe making you _wait_ was the smartest thing I could do. You obviously don't want anything more from me than-" She began.

"Don' even say dat, Chere!" He found himself practically yelling at her in the middle of the crowded mall. A few people turned around to watch and be nosey as the two fought.

"What am I supposed to think?" She asked incredulously.

"I can't tell ya why I couldn' wait fo ya, Chere. But, I can tell ya dat I love ya. And not'in bout Remy's love is a lie or fake! But den again, Remy's love has never been de decidin' factor in any o' dis, has it, _Chere_?" He shot back angrily, all of his frustrations about her…all the years of wanting her, loving her coming out in one angry sentence after another.

This silenced Cyndi and she simply sucked in her bottom lip and stared at him. His eyes were practically on fire with the passion he was emitting and she felt like the biggest fool. Not for waiting to have sex with him, but to have taken his feelings for granted for so long. When she felt her eyes begin to pool up with moisture, she ran off. She couldn't cry in front of him…not after this.

Watching her leave him, he couldn't help but feel low about yelling at her. But what he said had been true and it felt good to have let it out despite the outcome. After letting out a long sigh, Remy turned to leave. Even though he was angry, he still wondered how she would get home since he had driven her there…but satisfied his thoughts knowing that her Aunt would come or something and that it was ok to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

How could he have yelled at her like that? Remy had never seriously raised his voice at her since she had known him, she guessed he wasn't the type to let things get him to that point...and yet, he had just verbally tore her a new one. It wasn't even that what he said was mean or untrue, it was 100 percent correct. Remy had _always_ been the one to lavish her with attention. To kiss her and coddle her. She couldn't really remember one instance where she had taken the upper hand and kissed him first or anything. Remy had always done that and she got comfortable with it; too comfortable. She loved every minute of it, but felt she needed to push him away just a little for whatever reason. Something in her told her to keep everyone at arms length...even the boy she was deeply in love with and now it was finally coming back to bite her in the ass.

XXXXX

Prom night...

Cyndi and Remy hadn't spoken to each other since that terrible day at the mall. They both figured they needed a little space so that they could cool off. But, when prom night came, Remy couldn't help but feel depressed that Cyndi was going stag. He had to do something and the best he could come up with was sneaking into her prom and being her unofficial date. So, with that decided, Remy put on his nicest suit, hopped into his car and headed towards her high school.

Hopefully she would be happy to see him.

Meanwhile...

Cyndi sighed as she sat at her table...alone. Her friends and their dates were all up dancing and Cyndi couldn't help but feel like the odd man out. Though they encouraged her to dance with them, she knew they would all break off into their pairs and she would once again be left on her own when a slow song came on. So, deciding to spare herself the embarrassment, she stuck to the table for a while and drank soda till she felt bloated. She toyed around with the idea of calling her Aunt Di and calling it a night early, but something told her to stay.

Just as she was getting up to refill her Sprite, she caught a whiff of familiar cologne and thought for a moment that Remy was there but dismissed her guess. His cologne was probably very popular, she was sure other boys wore it, too. But then she felt someone grab her hand and she glanced behind her to see who was being so rude.

"Excusez-moi, Chere...care ta dance?" Remy asked softly as her eyes met with his.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet tone as a little smile graced her lips when she caught sight of him dressed in his black suit with a grey dress shirt and black tie. He looked incredibly handsome...as usual.

"Couldn' let my Chere sit on de sidelines at her own prom." He said with a smile as he handed her a single pink rose and she took it.

"This is the nicest thing you've ever done...why? I thought you were mad at me?" She replied softly as she brought the rose to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Remy can' stay mad at ya fo' long. Remember wha' Remy always say bout a pretty face?" He smirked. She smiled and walked closer to him, his grip relenting on her wrist as he took her in. She looked heavenly in a turquoise dress that showed off her entire back except for the thin straps that criss-crossed across her shoulders. Her hair was up in a curly updo that didn't look overdone or too beauty pageant contestant...just right and simply perfect for her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. You don't deserve it...not after all we've been through. You don't deserve to be walked all over." She said softly as placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"And...I love you, too. I really do...more than words can describe." She admitted as she left one of her hands move slowly up his chest, up his neck and to his cheek, caressing the freshly shaved skin there. Remy smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Ya do?" He asked.

"Oui." She whispered as their eyes gazed deeply into the others.

"Den kiss Remy already..." He murmured as she giggled in response and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed happily against her lips and kissed her with all of his might, wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame. He was so happy and nothing could've spoiled this for him. God was he glad that Bella Donna was behind him for good.

"Come dance with me..." She whispered against his lips as she moved away slightly but couldn't go anywhere because his hold on her was so firm and unrelenting.

"Non...Remy wanna hold ya a lil longer...we'll dance in a minute." He whispered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the smell of him as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Somehow they both started to rock slowly to the song that had been playing and allowed themselves to get lost in the words and the romance of it all.

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong? __  
__Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong? __  
__Can somebody tell me how you get things back __  
__the way they use to be?_

_  
__Oh God give me a reason __  
__I'm down on bended knee..._

XXXXX

"Did ya have a good nigh', Chere?" Remy asked as they drove, heading towards the lake.

"Yes, Thank you so much. I know how much you hate 'supervised' stuff." She smirked, using quote fingers as she spoke.

"Anyt'in fo my Chere." He smiled over at her as he parked the car by the dock.

"I thought you didn't want to spend another minute in that suit?" She teased as she brushed the rose Remy had given her over her mouth, loving the way the soft petals felt against her lips.

"I's worth it if Remy get ta see ya in dat dress a lil longer." He smiled as he got out and walked over to her side of the car and helped her out. He kept the car on and turned the radio up so they could hear it once they walked out onto the dock.

"You know, this is all very corny of you. I thought you were above stuff like this?" She giggled as he twirled her around and dipped her playfully, bending his head down to plant a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Sometimes de classics aren' so bad. B'sides, Remy wanna dance wit ya some more, he's havin' fun." He grinned boyishly, letting his famous dimples make an appearance. God how she loved those dimples.

She smiled up at him as he held her in position, still dipped extravagantly low but firmly steadied beneath his arms.

"All the blood's gonna rush to my head, than how much fun will we be having?" She laughed. He chuckled and kissed her gently, this time allowing his lips to brush down her chin, her throat and down to her chest. Immediately, Cyndi felt herself grow warm all over as his skilled lips kissed and licked the exposed skin. Just when it started feeling really good, he brought her back to a standing position and twirled her around again as if nothing had just happened and pulled her into him, holding her close to him as they danced.

"Remy..." She breathed out softly a few minutes later, still feeling the heat of his kisses on her skin.

"Mmmm, oui, Chere?" He murmured deeply as they swayed to the music.

"What if I told you I was ready...?" She found herself saying.

"Ready fo' wha' I t'ink ya talkin' bout?" He asked, his face growing very serious as he said this. She nodded slowly.

"Well, den Remy would jus' have ta ask if ya sure? He can wait...don' let 'im pressure ya into anyt'in..." He said.

"You haven't pressured me. I want to. I really do..." She said gently as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly before kissing down his neck and lavishing it with slow and heated kisses. Where had she learned to kiss like that?

'Oh, yea...from Remy.' Remy thought to himself with a smirk. He couldn't help but be proud of his work...well their work. They had practiced the art of making out for years and from his experiences with other girls...she had taught him well as he had never heard complaints.

"Where woul' we go?" He asked softly, trying not to ruin the mood with too much talking.

"My house...My Aunt's probably asleep by now." She whispered into his ear as she tugged at his earlobe gently with her teeth and reached behind her to move one of his hands from her waist to now rest on her ass which he firmly held in response.

"Chere, I wanna be sure dat we'll be alone...no interruptions." He managed to utter while she kissed him.

After a long discussion, they both finally decided on getting a room for the night and Cyndi made up a good lie to her Aunt on the phone once they got to the hotel about how she and her girlfriends would stay at someone's house for the night and watch movies. Having no reason to question her as she had always been such an honest young woman, Aunt Di believed her and the lie went off without a hitch.

"Are ya sure? Ya know we can jus' mess around, mon amour..." He said gently as she rid him of his suit jacket and got busying undoing his tie.

"I know..." She replied casually as she took his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a broad, muscular chest that was tanned and toned to perfection.

"But ya still wanna...?" He asked once more just to be completely positive that this was what she wanted.

"Stop talking. Yes, I want to do this" She giggled as she looked up at him and took his breath away with those sparkling baby blues he loved so much. He believed her. She was a smart girl...if she really wasn't ready; she wouldn't have been undressing him and telling him over and over how much she wanted it.

He smirked at her as she tore her eyes away to focus on taking his shirt off. Once all the buttons were undone, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed the fabric down his arms until it fell in a lump on the floor, enchanted by the smoothness of his skin as she did so. He had grown into such a beautiful man. He was solid and soft, all at once. He kicked off his shoes and watched her as she busied herself unbuckling his belt and slipping it out of the loops on his pants.

'Dis is her nigh'...she shouldn' be workin' so hard...' He thought to himself as he leaned forward and kissed her, causing her to now focus solely on the kiss instead of undressing him further. He wrapped his arms around her and while they kissed, reached down to the zipper of her dress and slowly undid it. When he didn't sense any apprehension on her behalf, he continued until the dress pooled at her feet and all she was left in was her bra and panties.

"Ya so beautiful...ya everyt'in Remy's ever dreamed of." He murmured to her softly as his hands smoothed over her sides and his eyes drank in her body. Her skin was so flawless and she smelled so incredible, his senses were reeling. She had grown into a stunning woman with the biggest heart and the greatest personality he had ever known. He loved her with all of his being and now he finally knew that she felt the same.

They made love for the first time that night and it was truly everything that both could've hoped for. If there were anything Remy regretted, it was not having the patience to wait for her like she had for him. But, always the understanding one, Cyndi assured him that it didn't matter to her anymore. All she cared about was what they had just shared. The both knew _that_ was what was really important.

XXXX

The next morning...

Remy groaned softly before he was awoken by the sun shining onto the bed. He glanced over at Cyndi and smiled warmly at her, she was so beautiful and the night had been so amazing. He couldn't stop thinking about it and part of him wanted to be selfish and wake her up so that they could relive it all morning, but the other part, the smarter part of him knew that she would most likely decapitate him for waking her up at 8:30 in the morning on a weekend. So instead of nudging her awake like he wanted, he simply leaned down to plant a tender kiss on her parted lips and peeled himself out of her arms momentarily while he got out of bed to shut the drapes.

"Prenez cela, vous bâtard ensoleillé (Take that, you sunny bastard.)." Remy smirked under his breath as he walked back to the bed and got back under the blankets where Cyndi instantly reclaimed her place in his arms.

And in that instant, life for Remy was good again.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for the fant-abulous reviews, ****Professor Horatio Hufnagel! Not only do you have the best pen-name I have ever seen, but you give me the encouragement I need to spew out chapter after chapter. But, after this chapter, I'm taking a break. My widdle head hurts from all the thinking I've been doing these past couple days! lol**

**I would love some more readers and more reviews! That would make me so happy! So get your friends to read, too!**


	8. Chapter 8

Remy was in the driveway working on his car when Cyndi came running up to him, waving a thick manila envelope and smiling. It was a letter from New York University. Hopefully her acceptance letter.

"Remy, Remy, Remy!" She squealed as he got up from the ground and smirked. She looked like a mad-woman but she looked so very cute when she got all excited about something.

"Wha', Chere? Wha'?" He asked, mocking her enthusiasm by jumping up and down. She glared at him briefly and then swatted at him with the envelope. It had a good weight to it so that had to be a good sign.

"It's from NYU...open it for me. I can't do it." She replied as she pushed the envelope into his chest and he reached up to take it. Nonchalantly, he started to open it but as soon as he was about to pull out the papers inside, she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait! Not yet..." She said nervously as she chewed at her bottom lip.

"Chere..." He chuckled.

"Oh fine, do it." She sighed as she let go of his wrist and watched as he pulled out the packet of papers and his eyes scanned over them.

"Well...?" She asked, her voice getting uppity as her anticipation grew. Remy glanced up at her with a solemn gaze and started to shake his head but switched it to a nod and then smirked as he watched her expression change from depressed to ecstatic within a matter of seconds.

"I got in?!" She squealed as she started jumping up and down excitedly. Remy laughed and nodded.

"Oui, Chere. Ya did." He smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up in his arms until her thighs wrapped around his waist and held her tightly.

"I'm so happy fo' ya, Amour." Remy laughed as she continued to freak out.

"Ohmygod! Ican'tbelievethis! Ididn'tthinkI'dgetin..." She practically hyperventilated, her words jumbling together in one hurried sentence after another.

"Chere, ya gotta breathe!" He chuckled. Once she finally calmed down enough to be understood, he let her down and watched as she did what could only be described as her happy dance...or her touchdown dance.

"Baby...I'm sooooooo happy." She smiled as she stopped and took a breather.

"Ya are?" He asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Wait...now I'm not. Baby...its New York." She sighed, realizing what that meant. She had only applied to NYU at her Aunt's prompting and didn't really believe her essay was good enough to even be considered. Now that reality had a chance to sink in...She didn't know how to feel about it. NYU offered an amazing medical program...it was prestigious and well-known...obviously a great place to go to college. But New York? Did she really want to go back? Her family was still there and she did miss them...mostly her brothers (her parents she could honestly do without), did she really want to go back when she was so happy in New Orleans with Remy?

"Ya gotta do wha's best fo ya, Chere. Remy would hate himself if ya stayed here fo' him. Ya don' wan' Remy bein' all sad, do ya?" He asked, trying to use a little reverse psychology on her.

"No, of course not. I just love being with you...we're finally together and now I'll be leaving in the fall. It's all so bittersweet. I have everything I could ever have wanted...but it's not the way I want it." She sighed as she looked over her acceptance letter with sad eyes.

"Ya t'ink Remy won' come up ta see ya?" He asked softly. She shrugged and looked up at him, the expression on her face practically killing him. She looked so very depressed and he couldn't stand to see her that way another second.

"I'll come every month." He promised as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. That seemed to cheer her up a bit as she nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dis is a time ta celebrate...will ya come over later?" He smiled as she kissed his cheek and ran a delicate hand through his soft hair.

"Of course. I should go tell Aunt Di anyway. She's been dying to know. Maybe this'll get her off my ass for the rest of the week." She smirked.

"Alrigh'...come back around 6, oui?" He cooed to her as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently, his bottom lip nestled between hers and her lips caressing his slowly.

"Oui." She breathed out as they pulled apart.

"Now git, Girl." He smirked as he gave her a light smack on the butt as she turned to leave. She gasped and grinned at him over her shoulder. Remy chuckled and went back to work on his car.

Meanwhile...

Jean Luc watched the entire exchange from the living room window and sighed. The news was indeed bittersweet as the girl had put it. Cyndi going off to school in New York would give him the chance to bring Bella Donna and Remy together. Though his plan the last time had failed miserably, perhaps this time things would work. Jean Luc knew his son. He knew that he wouldn't fair well with his girlfriend away for so long and if she did in fact go through with medical school...she would be gone for at least 6 years if not more. Hopefully the first semester would be difficult on them and things would come apart naturally...but Jean Luc couldn't wait that long. So, he decided to aid things a bit.

Within minutes of Cyndi's departure, Jean Luc was on the phone with Bella's father and arranging a get-together that evening with Bella as a welcomed guest...promptly at 6:30. Jean Luc knew what he was doing was wrong...but in a way, it wasn't wrong. In his world, he was trying to save them all, doing it all out of his love for his precious Guild and for his boys. And yet, he knew doing this would hurt Remy a great deal.

It truly was bittersweet.

That night...

"This was so sweet of you, Remy." Cyndi smiled over at her boyfriend as he fed her a strawberry. He had put together a lovely picnic in the lush gardens in his own backyard complete with candles and a warm blanket for cuddling when the sun went down.

"I's not'in. Remy like ta make ya happy, Amour." He smiled as they leaned into each other and kissed.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd think you wanted to get some tonight, too." She smirked against his lips.

"Maybe..." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Baby...you're definitely gonna get it...you've done good tonight." She purred to him softly as she reached over and grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

Meanwhile...

Jean Luc and Kendall (Bella's father) had been heavily engaged in a conversation about cigars and it had taken Jean Luc about 15 minutes to realize that this was the perfect time to send Bella outside to check out her competition. He had a feeling that Bella was interested in Remy...more than she ever let on in the past and perhaps seeing him with another girl would give her the kick in the ass she needed to put his plan in motion.

"My dear girl...I'm sure ya don' wanna hear two old men babbling all nigh'. Would ya like ta take a look at our gardens...dey quite beautiful." Jean Luc suggested to the blonde who smiled and nodded.

"Oui, T'ank you, sir. I t'ink I'll do jus' dat." She replied as she excused herself and wandered outside. She sighed softly to herself as she walked. The night had been a bust so far with no sight of Remy all evening. She was growing terribly bored by the minute but at least she was away from the two older gentlemen. She walked along a pathway that led to the gardens and could've sworn that she had heard female giggling and the sound of kissing. Letting curiosity get the best of her (as always), she followed the sound until she caught sight of a man and a woman heavily making out under a large blanket. Though the blanket covered most of them, she caught subtle hints that both of its occupants were quite undressed underneath. She hid behind a rose bush and watched the two. The vision of them together surrounded by gorgeous flora reminded her so much of what Adam and Eve might've looked like in Paradise. They were both exquisitely beautiful and looked to be madly in love with one another. It was simply breathtaking to watch...until Bella realized who the man was. Remy LeBeau. The boy who had rejected her not 2 years ago. He had certainly grown into a fine specimen of a man and the sight of him made her insides warm and her temper flare all at the same time.

Something inside her told her to ruin this. To make him pay for what he had done to her. Sure, she had been a little bit awkward looking back then when they had first met...but she had grown out of it and into her looks. Remy would want her now. She was just as beautiful as the girl he was with. Why wouldn't he want her too? And if he didn't...she would make him want her.

Then her thoughts went to the girl who was welcoming his many kisses...who was she? What was she to Remy? It was clearly obvious that she wasn't just some girl...not with the way Remy was gazing at her and she was gazing at him. She was Remy's _girlfriend_. This was the girl to beat. The one to take away from him and cause him the pain that he had caused her.

She would find out everything she could about this girl.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks again to Professor Horatio Hufnagel! You've seemed to have cured my writers frustration (not to be confused with writers block lol). You give the best advice and I will certainly follow it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Aunt Di? I'm gonna run up to the second level...there's a sale on bed sheets." Cyndi replied into the receiver of her cell phone as she walked towards the escalator, carrying a good amount of merchandise; mostly dorm room supplies, in her arms.

"Alright, I'll be up in like 15 minutes. Don't spend too much money, chica." Aunt Di replied with a chuckle before the two hung up. Aunt Di had been busy shopping in the shoe department and was likely to stay there for the rest of the day if someone didn't literally pull her out. Cyndi knew she wouldn't be seeing her in the time frame she had set up...she knew very well she would have to come down, pry whatever pair of stiletto heels her aunt was ogling at out of her greedy hands and drag her out kicking and screaming. Cyndi chuckled to herself at this and continued doing her school shopping.

Meanwhile...

Bella had made the trip to the mall the next day having overheard the girl say something about buying dorm room necessities that Sunday. College bound, huh? Bella never would've guessed that the girl Remy was with was actually intelligent. If she knew _anything_, it would have been not to have involved herself with such a scoundrel like Remy LeBeau in the first place. Knowing this would've saved the girl a lot of pain...fortunately, Bella wasn't too concerned with this girl's well-being.

Having tailed the petite brunette and her Aunt all afternoon, she was finally met with an opportunity to get up close and perhaps even introduce herself. She needed this girl. She was key in breaking Remy down and ultimately ruining their relationship, thus making room for a certain Assassin to pick up the pieces.

She would become this girl's friend. The plan was simply perfect.

"Omph!" Bella grunted as Remy's girlfriend bumped right into her. How rude.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." The girl replied with an apologetic tone as she bent down to pick up her items which had dropped out of her arms due to the collision. Bella smiled and bent down to help her.

"No harm done." Bella said as she handed the girl her items. Even Bella had to admit, the girl was beautiful and she completely understood why a boy like Remy would like her. She also appeared to be very sweet...which made things a little difficult but not impossible.

"Thanks so much. Again, so sorry for walking into you." She replied with a friendly smile as she started to walk off on whatever trail she had been on previously. The groundwork had already been started. Bella smirked to herself as she walked off...she would see her later.

Later that afternoon...

"Do you want to grab a coffee at Starbucks before we go?" Aunt Di asked Cyndi as they got ready to leave.

"Yea, actually. All this shopping has me feeling faint...I need a caffeine fix." Cyndi smiled as they walked over to the food court. After getting their drinks, they decided to give their feet a rest and sit down on the coffee shops plush couch and talk. While Aunt Di had gotten up for sugar, Cyndi noticed a vaguely familiar blonde walking into the shop with a shopping bag in her hand. The two locked eyes and smiled casually at one another.

"Twice in one day. How weird?" The blonde replied with a grin as she approached Cyndi.

"I think we're meant to know each other or something." Cyndi grinned as she outstretched her hand and introduced herself.

"De name's Bella." Bella replied as she shook hands with Cyndi.

XXXXXXXX

"I met the nicest girl today." Cyndi smiled as Remy walked into her Aunt's kitchen and began stuffing his face with chips.

"Oh?" Remy said through mouthfuls.

"Yea. It's a shame I meet someone so nice right before I have to leave for New York." She replied with a giggle as Remy kept inhaling the potato chips.

Men.

"You gonna miss me or what, Cajun?" She asked as she hopped onto the kitchen counter and Remy tore himself away from the bowl of potato chips so he could stand between her legs and run his hands up and down her thighs.

"Oui. Dunno wha' I'll do wit' myself." He replied with a smile.

"I'll be back for winter break...but maybe you could come up sooner?" She asked hopefully.

"Jus' can' believe ya gon' be gone fo' so long..." He sighed as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, twisting the short strands between her fingers and pulling his face down to hers so she could give him a sweet kiss.

"Do you not want me to do this? I could go to school here..." She whispered against his lips.

"Non, non, Chere. NYU will be so great for ya an' when ya graduate, people will wanna hire ya mo' coz o' where ya went...trust me. I'm so proud o' ya, I'd never take dis away from ya." He said gently. Cyndi sighed at his words. She couldn't help but feel like she was making a big mistake in doing this...but Remy was always there to at least temporarily push those thoughts aside.

"Ya never know, maybe Remy'll move up dere. He ain't doin not'in here." He said thoughtfully as her hands continued to stroke through his hair sending a rush of warmth throughout his entire body. He loved it when she played with his hair.

"I'll miss you so much, Baby..." She cooed lovingly to him as their noses nuzzled together.

"You're not talking the girl out of going to college, now are you, Remy?" Aunt Di asked, her loud voice jolting the lovers and causing them to cringe in response.

"Non, Madame." Remy groaned. She and Remy hadn't exactly been fond of each other lately. Diane had caught Remy and her niece in quite a compromising position a few days earlier and things just hadn't been the same since.

"Good. What _are_ you telling her?" Aunt Di wondered.

"Dat she needs ta go. It'll be good fo' her." Remy assured the older woman.

"Damn right." Aunt Di replied as she took a handful of potato chips and shoved them into her mouth.

"I just don't know if I'm ready, guys." Cyndi sighed as she removed her hands from Remy's hair and reached around him to hug him, bringing his body further into hers and running her hands along his spine.

"You're saying this _after_ you spent 500 dollars on dorm supplies?!" Aunt Di exclaimed, nearly having a heart attack.

"Now you listen ta Remy, lil girl...ya goin'." Remy said sternly, but smirking towards the end of the sentence because he was clearly uncomfortable being serious.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but, listen to Remy. You'll be the first Giordano to go to such a prestigious school." Aunt Di grinned.

"Did you go to college?" Cyndi asked her.

"Community college..." Aunt Di groaned.

"Dere's not'in wrong wit' dat. Henri went ta community college." Remy replied, hoping to get back on Diane's good side again. He knew she liked his older brother just a little more than himself.

"He's a _good_ boy." Aunt Di replied, casting a glare at Remy before she left.

"She just doesn't like you anymore, does she?" Cyndi giggled, having seen the look her Aunt gave him.

"Eh...Whatever." Remy shrugged.

"Come upstairs with me. I wanna show you all the stuff I bought today. I even got a couple extra pillows for when you come visit me." She smiled as she reached up to push on his chest a little. Remy moved aside and helped her down from the counter.

"I jus' hope dat ya got a room all by ya'self." Remy smirked as she led him up the stairs.

"We'd obviously have to tone things down..." Cyndi grinned.

"Non! Never! Remy doesn' know de meanin' of de word. B'sides...once we get goin'...i's kinda hard ta control de noise." Remy smirked as she giggled and tugged him into her room and locked the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks later...

As Cyndi was packing up a few boxes of clothes and shoes, her phone rang. So, automatically thinking it was Remy, she perked up and answered it.

"Hey, Baby..." Cyndi replied into the receiver.

"Umm, It's Bella." Bella chuckled on the other end.

"Oh sorry. My boyfriend usually calls me like 5 times a day." Cyndi grinned as she sat down on her bed.

"Wha' ya up ta, girl?" Bella asked.

"Just packing up some stuff for school. I can't believe I'm leaving next week." Cyndi sighed. Bella smirked to herself and rolled her eyes on the other end of the line.

"Ya need help? I ain't doin' not'in." Bella offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Cyndi smiled.

"I don' mind. Really, i's no trouble at all." Bella replied.

"You are just too sweet. I'd really like that." Cyndi gushed. She had never met someone who treated her as nicely as her new friend Bella. They had only known each other a short while and here she was, offering to help her pack up her room. It felt so nice to have a girl friend around. Though, she had many friends back home in New York…she missed having someone to hang around with. Remy was wonderful to be with…but sometimes, she just needed to be a girl and gossip and watch chick flicks.

After they hung up, Cyndi heard a knock at her bedroom door and got up to open it. It was Remy.

"Bonjour." He smiled as he bent down to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"Perfect timing. You can help me and my new friend pack up my room; she'll be over in a few." Cyndi smiled as they both walked back into the room.

"Wha's her name?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, Bella. She's such a sweet girl. You'll like her." Cyndi replied as she went back to packing a box of jeans. Remy felt a hard lump form in his throat when he heard the name. It certainly wasn't a very common name...but perhaps there was another Bella. Maybe it wasn't who he was thinking of. New Orleans was a big place...

"Does she have a last name, Chere?" Remy asked tentatively, hoping to God it wasn't the Bella that Jean Luc had his heart so set on Remy marrying.

"Boudreaux...Bella Donna Boudreaux." Cyndi said as she busied herself thinking of what kind of outfits she would most likely be wearing and what clothes to put in the box she was packing.

Remy's heart stopped beating for a solid 10 seconds. Merde. What the hell was he going to do? And why the hell was Bella suddenly friends with his girlfriend? He hated that Guild business had somehow intertwined itself into his personal life and he had a feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence either. Bella was getting too close for comfort and it would have to be put to an end soon. Remy knew all too well that his father was still harping on the idea of he and Bella marrying and he knew damn well that Henri would be helping him; despite how loyal he was in the past to his little brother. Henri was helpless to do much else but follow Jean Luc's orders; having the stones to go against them might have him killed by the Guild.

"Remy? You alright, Baby?" Cyndi chuckled as she looked up and caught the look of astonishment on Remy's face.

"Oh, ummm...oui. Peachy." Remy mumbled distractedly.

Merde.

Merde!

Merde!!

10 minutes later...

"Hello? Anybody home?" Bella's voice sang from the doorway as she peeked into the room. Cyndi smiled and got up from her bed to welcome her new friend.

"Hey, Bella! Oh, this is Remy. My boyfriend." Cyndi replied as she motioned to Remy who had turned a pale shade of white at the sight of the newcomer.

"Hi, Remy. So nice ta _finally_ meet ya." Bella crooned with a knowing smirk. She knew Remy was practically shitting his pants at the sight of her and she loved every second of it.

"Oui, Bonjour." Remy replied through gritted teeth as he scooted as far away from Bella as possible and got closer to Cyndi, practically hiding behind her like a scared little kid hiding beneath his mothers skirt.

"Cyndi always says how handsome ya are, now I know dat she was righ'." Bella cooed flirtatiously. When Remy didn't respond in anyway, Cyndi smirked at her boyfriend, having noticed him clam up and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You don't say 'thank you' when someone compliments you?" Cyndi teased.

"Oh, ummm...T'anks." Remy mumbled.

They had all started helping Cyndi pack up her room and Remy actually started getting used to the idea of this girl being around him until Bella took things a step too far. She gave him a wink and puckered her lips at him when Cyndi wasn't looking and Remy in turn glared at her harshly. This girl was simply insane. He had to get out of there and fast.

"Umm, Chere...Remy's gotta get home." Remy replied abruptly. Cyndi glanced up and her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"What? Why, Baby?" She asked softly as Remy got up from his spot on the floor.

"Umm, Henri wanted to do...somet'in wit Remy. Can't talk bout it here." Remy lied, insinuating that it was Guild business which it sort of was now.

"Oh, well...ummm...call me later?" Cyndi asked gently as he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.

"Oui. Love ya!" He called over his shoulder as he practically ran out of the room and out of the house. Bella smirked to herself and sat up just a little taller. She had never been so proud of herself. Things were going just as planned...it all seemed so easy. Never before had she had to work so little to get what she wanted.

"Mon Dieu..." Remy sighed as he got in his car and headed home.

XXXXXX

"Quel est erroné (What's wrong)?" Henri asked a very distraught Remy when he caught him walking into the house.

"Bella Donna is wha's wrong." Remy groaned.

"Wha'?" Henri asked, trying to hide his obvious knowledge of the girls resurfacing in the Cajun's life.

"Oh, cut de bullshit, Henri. Ya know somet'in an' ya better tell Remy _now_!" Remy demanded, his unique eyes glowing brightly with anger. Henri sighed and looked away from his brothers painful glare. He would have to come clean. He loved his brother too much to be so underhanded and cruel.

"Papa is pushin' Bella ta ruin t'ings wit' you an' Cyndi. Ya gon' have ta marry de femme, Remy. Ya can' keep de Guilds at bay any longer..." Henri finally admitted, a weight lifting from his shoulders as he did this.

"Why Remy? Why not you?" Remy asked.

"Ya know de prophecy, Remy. I ain' gon' read it ta ya. It has ta be you an' it has ta be soon." Henri said as he watched the younger man pace about the foyer of their house.

"I can' marry dat girl! Do ya know dat she's become _friends_ wit' my Chere? She's insane tryin' ta get ta Remy anyway dat she can!" Remy suddenly shouted, so angry that he felt he would kill someone.

Henri's eyebrow raised at this news and he fell silent for a moment. Though Jean Luc had laid down the groundwork for Bella to perhaps be jealous of Cyndi and to perhaps try and seduce Remy away from her...Henri never thought she would have been so bold as to insinuate herself into Cyndi's life as well. This was highly unexpected and definitely something he didn't think he'd have to deal with.

"She be doin' her job, Remy. She has ta break you two up. Both our fathers need dis ta happen. Now if ya wanna be kind an' save Cyndi a great deal o' heartbreak...let her go. Break up wit' her an' let her live out her life. You have t'ings dat ya need ta be doin' wit' yaself an it don' include bein' wit' Cyndi...not anymore. Ya marryin' dis girl wether ya wan' ta or not. Papa's head is on de choppin' block over dis an' so is mine. An if ya don' go through wit dis, ya gon' be joinin' us." Henri lectured, hoping to get his brother to see his point of view. For his sake, Henri prayed that he would.

Remy sighed and looked away from his brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the boy who had welcomed Cyndi into his life. This was all Henri's fault! If he hadn't dragged Remy over to Cyndi that day at the lake all those years ago...none of this would be happening.

"Remy...I know dis is hard. I know dat ya love Cyndi. But, de needs o' de many outweigh de needs o' de few...an' ya know exactly wha' I mean by dat. Ya need ta be selfless an' fo dat...ya'll be rewarded fo' it." Henri said gently.

"Ya wan' ya brother ta live a lie fo' de rest o' his life? While you probably go on ta find de love o' ya life an' have a family? Don' Remy get ta be happy, too?" Remy asked, his eyes reluctantly pooling up with tears that he didn't want to shed in front of his brother.

To this, Henri had no response. He just hoped that Remy would do what needed to be done before Bella got to Cyndi and unceremoniously ruined everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Remy paced around his room for what seemed like hours. How could he break up with Cyndi when he didn't _want_ to?

'I guess wha' I wan' don' really matter anymo', do it?' Remy thought to himself as he let out a long sigh. He stopped his pacing in front of a picture of he and Cyndi. She looked so beautiful, so in love with him and her love reflected in his eyes a hundred times over. They were meant to be together. Couldn't anybody see that?

'Love don' matter ta a bunch o' old men...' Remy thought, cringing at the thought of what the Guild would do to him, Henri and Jean Luc if things didn't go as planned. He would actually have to go through with this...but how? He couldn't lie to Cyndi...literally; he physically couldn't get the words out no matter how hard he tried. How would he be able to convince her that he didn't love her anymore? That he wanted to leave her?

He would simply tell her the truth.

He couldn't do this any other way and she deserved to know that it wasn't because he didn't love her. It was the least he could do. The last act of love he could offer her.

Peace of mind. He owed her that much.

XXXXX

Cyndi drove over to Remy's that night after he had called her; like he had promised to earlier, and couldn't help but feel odd. He had sounded different...like something wasn't right. Perhaps he was sad about her leaving in a few days...or perhaps he was getting sick? Either way...she was worried for him, so she rushed over to see him. She knew she was being silly in worrying. Remy couldn't always be a cheerful guy. Maybe he was just having a weird day? She hoped for the latter.

She pulled up the gravel driveway, rolled up her windows and shut off the engine. It looked like a storm was coming. She sighed at the thought of getting caught in a downpour on the way home. She hated the rain.

"Remy?" Cyndi called out as she let herself into the house, not seeing Jean Luc's car in the driveway and knowing it would be ok. At the sound of her voice, Remy burst up from his position lying on his bed and practically flew down the stairs to her. He needed to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. His heart was breaking by the second and she was the only one who could make it better...even though it would be Cyndi who would need the comforting by the end of the night. Was this selfish of him? To seek out her embrace in his time of sadness? Given the circumstances, he hoped it wasn't.

"Chere..." Remy breathed out as he took her into his arms and held her tightly, memorizing her scent, the way she felt in his arms, the feeling of her holding him. He would miss these things once they were gone.

Cyndi giggled in his arms and kissed his cheek sweetly. He was acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Boys could be so silly sometimes.

"Did you miss me or something?" She smiled up at him. With solemn eyes, Remy nodded and leaned down to kiss her on those beautiful lips of hers. And though she kissed him right back, she felt something different in his kiss...a need that she hadn't felt before...a longing. Something was wrong, she just knew it.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she reached up to hold his cheek and look him in the eyes. Remy tried to swallow the hard lump that had formed once again in his throat. He was on the verge of tears again and anyone who knew Remy knew this was something he didn't do without good cause.

Tonight was certainly no exception.

"Non, Chere. We need ta talk." He said gently as they broke apart.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, the smile on her face fading and her eyes showing the worry that her words reflected. Remy let out a shaky sigh and took her hand, leading her up to his room.

XXXXX

He had done it. Told her everything. And when he expected her to yell at him...she cried. When he expected her to cry...she yelled. It was the most miserable night of his life.

"Remy not doin' dis 'coz he want ta, Chere. Ya gotta understand dat." He pleaded with her.

"If you really loved me, Remy, you would do anything you could to stay with me. It seems like you're taking the easy way out by just listening to everybody else." She challenged.

"Ya wanna see Remy dead, Chere?! Coz dat's what'll happen if he don' do dis!" He finally burst out, unable to hide his feelings any longer.

"No, I don't want that. I just...I...oh, Remy!" She sobbed, mascara-tinged tears running down her cheeks. Remy immediately went to her to hold her and she let him. He hadn't done anything wrong except for keeping Guild business a secret...and not being honest about knowing Bella. Other than that, she couldn't be mad at him. He had absolutely no say in what was happening to his future and for that, she felt sorry for him.

"I'll figure somet'in out...we'll be together again." Remy said softly.

"I don't want you to leave me." She cried into his shoulder as she clung to him with all of her might.

"Remy don' wanna leave ya either, Chere. Dat's de last t'ing Remy ever wanted ta do..." He sniffled as he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

They stood that way for the longest time. Neither speaking. Neither moving.

"What do we do now?" Cyndi asked in a soft voice.

"Say good bye..." Remy whispered gently. When he felt Cyndi nod bravely against his shoulder, they slowly pulled apart.

"You know I love you...right?" She said as their eyes locked. He nodded and gazed into the eyes he had fallen in love with. So blue. So sad. Still so beautiful.

"I'll never stop lovin' ya...an' I'll find ya. Dis ain't de end, ya hear me?" He said. She nodded slowly and they leaned in to kiss one another with all the passion that they could muster, as sad as they were, they knew that this was far from the end. They would find a way. They had to.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"Je t'aime, aussi (I love you, too), Chere." He whispered back as they broke apart from one another and she turned to leave and all he could do was watch helplessly as she left.

Cyndi began to cry once more as she left the LeBeau house for what looked to be the last time. It seemed that the very moment she stepped outside...the rain began.

XXXXX

Having witnessed the whole scene from the safety of the shadowed hallway, Henri stepped into Remy's room once he had heard Cyndi's car pull away from the house.

"Ya did de righ' t'ing, homme." Henri said in a quiet tone.

"Den why do it feel so bad den?" Remy asked his voice shaky and his whole demeanor sullen.

"I can't answer dat, homme." Henri sighed as he watched his brother begin to break down in front of him and cry. Deciding to once again become Remy's brother, instead of his Guild advisor, he reached out to him and held Remy while he sobbed into his chest.

Henri promised his brother that night that he would do anything within his power to bring them back together again. He would make things right again or die trying. As God as his witness, Henri would finally do right by his brother.

**I cried while writing this...I'm such a sap lol But, I hope you guys enjoy it and refrain from crying...crying sucks. lol **


	12. Chapter 12

It was over. Just like that. She couldn't force herself to believe it but she knew in her heart that it was true. Remy was to be married to Bella...that lying witch! Pretending to be her friend...pretending to 'randomly' meet her in the mall. Bella knew _just_ what she was doing and that made the situation with Remy about a hundred times worse. She had been used by a so-called friend. And she had been dumped by the love of her life. And sadly for her, she never saw any of it coming.

She was devastated.

The next few days were incredibly sad for Cyndi, especially the day she went off to college and headed back to New York City.

"Will you be alright?" Aunt Di asked up to Cyndi who was in the passenger side of the truck she was riding in. Cyndi and one of her friends from high school were both going to NYU, so they had decided to take the trip together.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you when we stop at the hotel to rest and stuff." Cyndi replied in a quiet voice. She hadn't been herself in days. Aunt Di sighed and shook her head. How dare Remy for breaking her nieces heart! And though Cyndi didn't give many details about how and why, she had a feeling another girl was to blame. She always knew that boy was trouble.

As if on cue, Remy's car came up their driveway in a hurry. Both women turned to look, Aunt Di casting a vicious glare while Cyndi's gaze was less threatening.

"Chere! Don' leave yet!" Remy said as he got out of the car and came up to them.

"You have no business here, Young Man. I think you've done enough." Aunt Di said.

"It's ok..." Cyndi assured her as she cast her sad eyes over to Remy who came over to her side of the car. Aunt Di backed away and let them talk. If she didn't walk away, she would've socked the boy right in the face.

"I love ya...please don' forget dat." He pleaded to her as he looked into her blue eyes which were a little puffy from crying. Cyndi nodded wordlessly and waited for him to speak again.

"When Remy fixes all dis, he gon' marry ya an' give ya all de t'ings ya deserve. Will ya wear dis in de meantime?" He asked gently as he reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a small black box which he opened to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Remy..." Cyndi said softly, a lump growing in her throat as she felt she was about to cry. This was too much to take after he had broken her heart...how could he do this now?

"Please...Remy only belong wit' one femme. An' ya know no one loves ya like Remy does, Chere. He'll make t'ings righ'." He begged her.

"I don't think I can...your fiance wouldn't like that." She said gently.

"I don' wan' her. I wan' you! I's always been you, Chere. Please..." He insisted. She took the box with the ring inside and nodded slowly.

"I'll hold onto it." She replied softly.

Figuring that that was the best he could do and most he could expect, he nodded and didn't push her. He knew this wasn't the end. Even as they were breaking up, they promised to keep in touch and to at least stay friends until all of this Bella mess was settled. They would be together again.

"Good luck in school." Remy said gently.

"Thank you." She replied shortly, unable to invest anymore into this break up than she already had and not wanting to be an emotional wreck on the drive up North. Remy sighed and bowed his head sadly, knowing he wouldn't get the 'I love you' or the 'I'll miss you' that he needed to hear. Without another word, Remy left and Cyndi drove away not long after.

Their new lives were awaiting them.

**Yea so this is the best ending I could come up with…buuuuuuuuut, there's a part 2 coming. So please don't be disappointed. I know it's rather short too, but I'm a little hung-over from the 4****th**** of July so sue me lol Anyway, Part 2 will most likely be coming soon as I'm on vacation and have no plans so…yay.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**


End file.
